A Minecraft Tale
'''A Minecraft Boob '''was a series of videos in the VenturianTale channel. Episode one was their very first video, and in the 1-Year Anniversary they returned to Minecraft. A second season, dubbed Another Minecraft Tale, is currently airing. Season One In the first season of a Minecraft Tale, Venturian and ImmortalKyodai journeyed into the world of Minecraft. They built several houses, the most famous being Birchwood and Ventopia. In a few episodes, HomelessSexDoll and BethanySex joined (the End and 1-year specials). Season Two On March 4, 2014, the series was rebooted, being dubbed Another Minecraft Tale, the first episode being episode one of season two or episode fifty-one in the series. Venturian and Immortal return, and Homeless and Bethany become series regulars, living in their house they named Betgoommiven. After a couple of episodes the gang set of on a journey to find a city of gold and penises prophesied to lay somewhere in the sea of evil by a lake chicken of the south. At first there traveling was harsh, there first place they land being one riddled with red flowers and tree pigs (Venturian dubbed it satan island). But after defeating a dozen of sun block skeletons they found and rescued the Yellow Flower Queen, things started to look up for the gang. After about two episodes of searching the gang discovered a city of mushrooms, where they made houses that lasted for about half an episode. Some how the houses were invaded and destroyed by a pack of hair curling silverfish, forcing the gang to look for a new home. They managed to find a pool of lava and build a glass house over it to protect them from zombies, dubbing the land . It was said by venturian that lava dump was directly in the center of the minecraft territories. Their stat at lava dump did not last long however, Isaac flooded the land around lava dump, forcing the gang to leave. They now currently abide on top of the mountain of the ancient . Characters of the series *Venturian (55 episodes/3 Specials); the main boy protagonist in the series *ImmortalKyodai (55 episodes/3 Specials); the main girl protagonist in the series *Lil'Vent (34 episodes); Venturian's pet, first a bird, then a rabbit *Cameron (29 episodes); Venturian's second pet rabbit *The Snarky Treepigs (44 episodes); The main antagonists, whom Venturian hates but Immortal likes *HomelessGoomba (8 episodes/3 Specials); A special guest star in the series, in the End and 1-year specials *BethanyFrye (8 episodes/3 Specials); A special guest star in the series, who killed the Ender dragon *The Lake Chickens (37 episodes); supporting protagonists and rivals of the treepigs * *The Mountain Cows (38 episodes); supporting protagonists who are allies to the lake chicken *The Assassin Sheep (23 episodes); supporting antagonists * Daxius (10 episodes); the guardian of Ventopia who went through the End portal *The Squidarians (4 episodes): What The Venturiantale call villagers - The NPCS who are complete idiots and always die. *Immortalkyodai' s pet rabbits, (various episodes) Fluffy, Snowball, Spongebob, WobbleDobble, MrCutiePie, Lil Cutie, Pickle, Carrot, dws, s, and I won't ever die *tommy (8 I think)the smartest kid that fell of his own Bridge *yellow flower(12 episodes) loyal companions that made venturian king of their kingdom. Characters Brought Over to Skyrim In a Skyrim Tale, the second Let's Play series, features few characters from a Minecraft Tale. Lil'Vent Lil'Vent is a rabbit and main protagonist in a Skyrim Tale, but was killed in action. After discovering Lil'Vent missing in Minecraft as well, Venturian believes Lil'Vent may be found in another video game. Daxius Poet, Venturian/Vahl's tinkerer, created a dwarven senturion, named Captain Platearms, whom Venturian nicknames Daxius in honor of the Minecraft iron golem. A second "Daxius" was created by Poe who is inside the opposing team's city in the Battle of Skyrim. Cameron Cameron is found by Vahl is episode 158, and is with her until episode 159 where at the skirmish at Robber's Gorge, was struck down by a bolt of lightning summoned by Vahl. It was so sad.. Category:Series Category:A Minecraft Tale Category:Lava dump Category:Betgoomiven Category:Red flower Category:Minecraft Category:Yellow Flower Category:Venturian Category:Cierra Frye Category:ImmortalKyodai